As Hard As It Seems
by Stevie A. Benson
Summary: Everything is perfect, the way that it should always be. College is almost over for all of them, their friendship couldn't be any better. How could one single mistake they comitted that night change their lifes forever? Now they're in this together.
1. Just a feeling

_**1. Just a Feeling**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>''Are you sure about this?'' I ask one more time; even though she looks calm, like she's certain about what we are about to do, I need to be sure she was ready. She doesn't answer me with words tough, instead she just bent up and places a soft kiss on my lips, that is enough to let me know, yes, she is ready for me. She is ready for us.<em>

_My hand tangles itself on her messed blond hair that's spread all over the pillow, I lower my nose to her neck taking in her scent. She's breathing slowly and I find myself amazed at how her chest rises up and down with each breath she takes. She is beautiful. I position myself on top of her and prepare my body and soul to meet paradise._

* * *

><p>I'm lost in thought looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and I can't help but ask myself why did I have that dream last night? That was the first and last time Sam and I made<em> it<em> and it was years ago. Now we don't see each other as more than friends, best friends may I say. Our friendship developed very well during the past few years. Sam, Carly and I have never been as close as we are currently.

It's already half nine in the morning and my classes start at ten today, I gotta rush. Ever since college started I almost don't have time for my friends, except on the meetings we have once a month.

I step out the bathroom and into my room; I finally escaped my overprotective mother and now live in my own apartment, it's small, but it's big enough for just me. While I'm having breakfast my phone buzzes next to my plate, I check it to see a text from Carly.

'_Just to remind you the party's at 9:00 tonite. Be there. XX_'

Tonight was our meeting night of the month, usually we just reunite watch some movies and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. But not today, this time Carly decided to throw a _small_ party at her old apartment in the Bushwell Plaza. Well with Carly we never know what to expect, her definition of small vary between 50 and 200 people. She moved from the building when college stared, that was the end of iCarly, even though Spencer was still living there we had no time for the webshow. It was hard for everyone, especially for Carly and Sam, they cried for hours after our last transmission.

Carly is currently living in an apartment with her 'soon to be fiancé' boyfriend, James. Once she entered college Spencer had to accept his little sister was old enough to take care of herself, so last month he announced he was going on a road trip around the country with his friend socko. Carly was worried at first, but she couldn't do anything to change his mind.

When I'm ready I pick my car keys and go to the elevator of the building I now live, once I'm in the parking lot my phone buzzes again, I pick it from my pocket and Sam's name appears on the screen before a answer the call.

''Yo Puckett, ready to lose the bet tonight?''

''Ha, you wish Benson, mama plays to win!'' Of course she'd say that. Yes, we made a bet, with Sam Puckett there's always a bet. We decided to make it a steady thing, so in every meeting we make a random bet, just for fun. She usually wins. This time we bet each other who would get laid first, that was a dirty one I know, but still, even if I lose it'll be fun, get it?

''We'll see.''

''Carls texted you?'' She asked.

''Yep, its the tenth time this week.''

''I know! She can't stop talking about it, it's driving me nuts, seriously!''

''You're just jealous she's gonna announce her engagement, and you still single''

''Shut up nub, I'm pretty happy with my life, I don't have to worry with a steady relationship, it's so cliché! Plus is so much better have fun with whoever and whenever I want.'' I smile at this, I can't forget with who I'm talking with, the girl who hates any kind of obligations.

''Kay, If you say so. Sam I need to hang up now, already late for my class!''

''Fine, see ya later!''

''Yeah, see ya. Bye'' With that I hang up. I start the car and get out the parking lot.

Can't wait to see everyone later, and of course go on with the bet. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something is about to change. Only hope it's for the best.

* * *

><p>''FREDDIE!'' Carly greets me with huge smile on her face when she opens the door of her old apartment, where the party is already crowded inside. ''Come on in, tought you wouldn't come!''<p>

''Oh, please, you texted and called me at least six times today just to make sure I was coming.'' I say as I walk inside. The music is really loud, there are people everywhere dancing, and a lot of drinks, it's only 9:30 so no one is too drunk yet. By the way things are going this is going to turn into a wild party really soon.

''Hey, I was just making sure you wouldn't forget, you know is a special date and...''

''it's really important to me having my best friends by my side.'' I finish for her. We have already heard this speech for the past three weeks non stop. ''I know Carls, I know.'' I smiled at her.

She gives me a quizzical and then relaxes.

''Glad you know that.'' She says smiling. ''I'll look around for James, go get a drink!'' She pointed to a table in the kitchen where the drinks and snacks were.

''Kay!'' I say while I'm walking toward the table.

''Have fun!'' She yells at me, I still with my back turned to her and just raise my arm showing my thumb upwards.

_..._

After fifteen minutes I find myself talking to Gibby next to the drinks table, but I'm not really into the conversation, in the moment I have a bet to win, so the first thing I need is a hot girl to start my tricks, and that's what I'm looking for.

Don't take me bad, I'm not some jerk, I still the same Freddie as in high school, I would never hurt a girl or her feelings. I'm looking for someone who's willing to sleep with a random guy after a wild party night and no strings attached. I'm not like that, usually I'm a gentleman, I like to take girls for dinner and have a relationship that lasts. My last relationship lasted almost a year, she was a really nice girl, but she moved to Europe and we couldn't handle the long distance courtship, so we had to break up. It was not that bad. After that I just went out with some girls, but nothing serious.

When I'm taking another sip of my drink I spot Sam in the middle of the living room, dancing with a guy that I don't recognize, probably she just met him during the party. She has her back turned to him and is swinging her hips against his according to the rhythm of the music, her long blond locks are slightly moving from side to side while she dances, and his hands gropes her waist as he dances with her.

Looks like she's moving on with the bet, I need to move soon or I'll lose this one.

I look to my side and that's when I notice Gibby is not talking to me anymore, guess he got bored of talking to himself. I look at Sam again and this time she turns her head to the drinks table she finally sees me, the corners of her lips rose up into a smile, I nod my head to her while taking another sip of the drink in my hand.

She then turns to the boy she's dancing with and whispers something in his ear, he nods and she starts to walk towards me while the guy goes in the other direction.

''Hey, Fredward!'' She says when she gets closer, loud enough for me to hear over the music popping my ears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**_ This is my first fanfic ever. English is not my first language so you guys will find lots of grammatical errors, so please don't be so mean to me. Let me know what you think, I've been wanting to write this story for a while, just now I had the guts to post something. _

_Pretty pleeease leave a review telling me if you like it or if you hate it. Should I continue this?_

**;D**


	2. You're not allowed to do these things!

**_2._ You're not allowed to do these things!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>My life is pretty much the way I expected it to be. I didn't have the best grades in high school and obviously never was a model student like Freddie was, but at least I managed to enter the Community College of Seattle. Now,<em> Thank you god!<em> I'm almost finished studying. I have part time job at Pini's, I know, _moi_ Samantha Puckett _working_, in a _restaurant_, near all that food. But I need the money, now living in a small apartment I have a rent to pay, plus I have my personal needs, so I can't lose this job wich means I have to behave, UGH!

The party at Carly's old apatrment is going very well, I danced with a few guys during the past 30 minutes, but none of them was woth winning this stupid bet. I don't even know what I was thinking when I proposed this to Freddie in the first place, I'm not really in the mood to spend the night making sex with some wasted jerk that will not even remember my name the next morning. But I can't lose this, just because I NEVER lose, period.

Jake is the fifth guy I'm dancing, but he is not the one I'm looking for tonight, he's a douchebag, too easy and I want a good challenge, otherwise there's no fun. Just now I see Freddie standing next to the drinks looking at me, I turn to Jake and excuse myself claiming to be thirsty, he just nods in agreement and as I walk towards my friend.

''Hey, Fredward!'' I say when I'm close enough for him to hear me.

''Sammy'' He replies with that half smirk of his that I use to hate so much. ''Seems like you're enjoying yourself.''

''Just a little. How about you, having fun already? '' I ask, while I pour myself a drink.

''Well, you know, just warming up a bit.'' He replies taking a sip of his drink. ''And our bet?''

''What about the bet?''

''Think I lost this one, right?'' He askes pointing toward the boy with whom I was dancing a few minutes ago.

''Who? Jake? He's just a loser. I can get something better'' I then give him a coy smile. ''I will beat you eaaasilyy'' I say in a sing song voice.

He just chuckels and watches the party starting to get louder in front of us.

''If you're looking for someone to beat me up, that fireheaded girl doesn't counts.'' I say pointing to a redheaded girl that's now having a lively conversation with Gibby.

''Why not?'' Freddie frowns.

''Cause she's a whore! And the rules say no whores or stalkers.'' I reply like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Oh, so now we have rules'' He asks raising his eyebrow.

''Yep''

''Didn't know that you of all people now give a shit about rules, now I'm impressed.'' he says sarcastically.

''Oh pah-lease, you know I don't. Just had to apply some tonight or it would be too easy.''

''Okay, got it.''

* * *

><p>''And that's all guys, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Now back to the part!'' Carly finished her speech from the top of the kitchen counter. The party is now at its peak, there is a bunch of drunk people dancing with each other like crazy.<p>

I think I drank a little too much, everything is spinning in my head while I'm dancing with random boys in the middle of the living room. Freddie is dancing next to me and I notice that he keep glancing at me every once in a while as I watch him dancing with girl after girl by my side. I'm dancing by myself moving to the music beat. The nub hasn't changed much over the past few years, except his body is even more sexy now. Sometimes I just want to squeeze those biceps and press my body against his firm abdomen, kiss all over his body and then... Then I have to scold myself from these thoughts.

We agreed to be just friends, our friendship means a lot to me. I know he'll always be there for me, for _anything_. But sometimes I find myself thinking about us, when we used to date, the way he used to treat me and the way his fingers felt against my skin. Every touch, every kiss and every little thing he used to whisper in my ear making me shiver.

But that was just a only teenage crush, we were too young to know the meaning of love, _right_? Now we're are grown up and the bond we have is stronger than never. We will always be there for each other, even if we're not together.

''Sam, SAM!'' Freddie's voice cut my toughts. He's smiling widely and I can tell he is as drunk as I am

''What Fredwinna? Those girls finally saw the waste of time you really are?''

''HA HA, so funny!'' He says, finding it not funny at all. ''Dance with me.'' Before I'm able to open my mouth he slides his arms around my waist and starts to move in rhythm with me.

We are now invading each other personal space, I put my arms around his neck and start to gyrate my hips back and forth. He leans down and places his forehead on mine_. _I can feel his hot breath and smell of the Vodka he consumed earlier. The party is getting hotter and I can't help but stare at Freddie lips while we cling each other. I think he completely forgot about the bet, who cares! I don't even continue with this, so I just avoid the subject. I just wanna stay in his arms for the rest of the night. That's not bad, We are just a young pair of friends dancig with each other, nothing can go wrong. Right?

He leans down and his lips are now touching my left ear. And I close my eyes when I fell his breath on my neck.

''You are so beautiful, Sam.'' I feel goosebumps trhough my entire body. _Danger alert, danger alert!__. _It's the alcohol, of course is the alcohol that's causing this effect on me. He places a light kiss next to my ear, I think my heart might explode in my chest.

He keeps placing kiss down my jawline. _What the hell, Benson! we are best friends, you're not allowed to do these things!_ He pulls away, I can feel he staring at me but keep my eyes closed. The next thing I know is that his lips are on mine, it feels so amazing to be able to taste him after all these years. And there's nothing I can do to stop myself, so I kiss him back hungrily and he deepens the kiss. I can taste the alcohol in his mouth and I know he tastes it in my mouth too.

We finally break the kiss, unwilling of course, but the lack of oxygen forced us. He looked into my eyes, I get lost in his eyes. Those deep, beautiful chocolate pools looking directly a me.

I was about to apologize, tell him it was okay, we are drunk and friends do this kind of things at parties. But he cuts me before I can say anything.

''Let's get out of here.''

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> _So that was the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think!  
><em>

_Thanks for reading! _;D_  
><em>


	3. Inevitable

**3. Inevitable**

* * *

><p><em>''...It's your kids!'' Spencer says worried.<br>_

_''What?''_

_''Wait! Kids?''_

_''Niños?''_

_Carly, Sam and I exclaim in unison, what's he talking about?_

_''Whose kids?'' Carly asks startled._

_''Yours and his,'' He says pointing to Carly and me, what the...?_

_''or his and hers,'' Now he's pointing towards me and Sam, great! '' or hers and his, I don't remember! But something has got to be done about your kids!'' was he completely nuts?_

_..._

_''Ptff... Like hell I'll have kids with one of you two in the future!'' I say when the three of us were at the Groovie Smoothie later that day._

_''HA HA, fat chance Benson,'' Sam says laughing.  
><em>

_''I know, right? it was just one of those 'Spencers crazy talk''' Carly says before taking a sip of her smoothie._

_''There's no chance it will ever happen!'' Sam snaps.  
><em>

_''NEVER!'' I reply.  
><em>

**_(A/N: I had to!)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I don't know how it happened, but the last thing I'm aware is I'm pressing Sam against the wall of Carly's old bedroom, my hands on her hips and hers running through my hair. We can hear the music and people laughing downstairs. At this point Carly may have noticed our absence, but honestly I coundn't care less. She gasps when my tonge licks it's way into her mouth, her fingers pull the hair at the base of my neck and I groan in approval.<p>

''Freddie... what... what are we doing?'' She asks between kisses.

''No idea,'' I responded against her lips.

''We shouldn't be doing this,''

''I know,''

''We should probably stop,''

''Yeah...'' I pull away just a little staring at her, she has a flushed face, swollen lips and messy hair due to our heavy make out session. Right now no woman in the world could look more sexy to me. ''but I don't want to.''

Then I kiss her again with all force I can muster and she gives in kissing me back with equally passion. I lick my way back into her mouth and our tongues settle a battle for dominance. I can't believe I almost forgot what a fantastic kisser Sam really is. She lowers her hands to my arms and digs her nails into my biceps. I tear my lips away from hers and start to leave wet kisses all the way down her jawline, neck and she moans softly when I suck on her collar bone. My fingertips pull down the stripe of her bra along with the side of her button up shirt, so now I can kiss her bare shoulder while she places love bites all over my neck. I lower my hands to her ass giving it a squeeze before picking her up wrapping her legs around my waist, claiming her mouth with mine once again. Her hands slid under my shirt as I carry her to the bed, lying her down gently before coming on top of her, placing myself between her legs.

''I don't like your shirt, take it off...'' I chuckle lightly before sitting up removing and throwinhg the piece of clothing behind me somewhere on the floor.

Then suddenly I'm aware of what we are about to do, _oh my god, I'm about to have sex with Sam! My best friend! _Sure, we made this before but that was different. _How wrong is this now?_ She then supports herself on her elbows staring at my nude chest and runs her tongue over her lips, having no idea the effect this simple gesture has on me. I want her so bad!

''Sam...''

''Yeah,''

''How drunk are we?''

''Drunk enough Freddie... drunk enough.'' And in one swift motion I'm lying on my back and she on my top straddling me. She sucks the skin of my neck and runs her hands up and down my bare chest. Before I know it our clothes are all discarded on the floor. My hands cup her bare breasts and give them a squeeze, making her gasp and throw her head back. I flip us over so I'm on the top again, I trail kisses all over her body, on her neck, collar bone, between the navel of her breasts before taking one nipple into my mouth.

''Ah!" She moans and archs her back pushing her breast further inside my mouth. I press the flat of my tongue against her nipple and she moans again, louder this time. I pull away, just lower my head to the other one giving it the same treatment. I let my fingers skim her leg, all the way up her thigh and she quivers under my touch. My hand finds its way to her hot center, if my cock was hard before it's rock hard now that I feel the pool between her legs.

''God, Sam you're so wet!'' I kiss her again and slid two fingers past her folders and she moans into my mouth, my thumb massaging her clit while I pump my fingers slowly in and out of her. She rolls her hips upward to met my hand and squirms underneath me. Her legs start ro shake and I know she's close.

''Freddie... I... I'm gonna come''

Soon enough she throws her head back against the pillows, her mouth hanging open while I feel her walls contracting around my fingers and I can see her eyes rolling to the back of her head. _Shit, this is hot!_ I'm even harder now, If that's possible. I give her soft kisses while I wait patiently till gets back from her post orgasmic state.

''You're so sexy, Sam,'' I say nibbling on her earlobe.

''Do you have a condom?'' She asks and I quickly get up and reaching for my jeans taking one condom in my wallet that was inside the back pocket. I tear the package open with my teeth and roll it over my erection. I get back on top of her, and position myself between her legs.

''Ready?''

''Just get inside me, now!'' She demands, her eyes filled with lust.

''As you wish princess,'' I finally slid myself inside her.

''FUCK!'' She yells, nails digging into my arms. She's so hot, wet and tight, I thing I might die from the bliss. Never imagined after all these years I would be having sex with Samantha Puckett again.

She wraps her legs around my waist and pulls her hips to mine, allowing me to go deeper inside her. I slowly move in and out of her.

''Freddie... faster,'' I keep my pace tough, I don't want it to be over too soon. One of my hands plays with her right breast while the other goes to the back of her head pulling her to me for passionate kiss. We break the kiss after a few seconds gasping for air, looking at each other eyes while I continue with slow movements.

''You're being mean Freddie, harder... please,'' I pick up my pace unable to hold on any longer.

''Damnt it, Sam you feel so good around me!'' I growl into her ear, thrusting harder and hader.

'' Oh... Oh, Freddie... AH-'' She screams when I change the angle of my hips, so now I can hit that spot inside her that makes her beg. ''God! Yeah... Fuck me Freddie... Oh...OH!'' This all feels so good, her screms in my ear, her body moving in sync with mine, her nails scratching my back. It all seems too much, I'm getting close.

''Oh... Oh shit! Sam, I'm close!'' I groan against the skin of her neck.

''Me too, AH...OH... Freddie!'' I plung in to her mercilessly and she rolls her hips upwards to meet each one of my powerful thrusts. ''Oh FUCK... I... I'm...'' And fFor the second time this night her eyes roll to the back of her head, her legs start to shake, her walls tighten around me and that's enough to send me over the edge. My body tenses and my lips crash against hers swallowing her whimpers while we both climax together. My body collapses on top of hers before I roll off to her side. We both trying to catch our breaths and waiting for our heartbeats to slow down. I take off the used condom and throw it on the trash can next to the bed.

I lay there on the bed contemplating the ceiling for a few minutes._ OH MY GOD! What did we do!_ I look to Sam by my side just to find her staring right back at me with those big blue eyes of hers. I_ just made sex with my best friend_, _shit!_ I know it was not supposed to happen, but the thing is: _I'm not even sorry_!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**_ Hey guys! I'm so sorry it take so long to update. But there's the 3rd chapter. It's my first lemon ever (hope it's not so terrible), so please be nice! Oh, and excuse me once again for the grammatical errors, but don't worry I'm already looking for a beta reader!_

_Did you guys watch iApril Fools? Seddie babies! asdfghjkl;  
><em>

_Hope you enjoyed reading it, please Review!_

**;D**


End file.
